Kuroko's Clubs
by LittleMissWolfie
Summary: What if Kuroko didn't join the basketball club? Kuroko and almost all OC's. Chapter one: Kuroko's drama club picks him to play the role of the Phantom in their production of Phantom of the Opera, but he's more interested in Raoul than Christine. DISCONTINUED. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

**Club One: Drama Club**

It was in his third year of middle school that Kuroko got a leading role.

For the past two years, he'd worked the spotlights, taking directions via his headset to accentuate the actors upon the stage. Teikou's Drama Club put on three different productions a year, each with three performance nights. The first production always featured mostly first years, the second production second years, and the third production third years. It was their way of showcasing each class's talents.

That year, the first years performed _Into the Woods_ and the second years did _Chicago. _Much to their excitement and nervousness, the third years would do _Phantom of the Opera._

The director, who was one of Kuroko's good friends, approached him the day after the play's announcement. It was right after voice rehearsals finished for the day, and, as usual, Kuroko stayed behind to clean the club room. "Kuroko," Miyabi said.

"Miyabi-kun," Kuroko returned.

"I want you to audition for _Phantom._"

Kuroko started. He'd never performed, not once. He'd always done the lights, where it was safe, where he couldn't be seen. "What? Why?"

"I know how much you love it. You own, like, every video adaptation there is! Even the crappy one with the dude that plays Jason. Come _on,_ man!" He was wheedling now, and he knew it. "This is our _last year_ together! I know you can get a lead."

"Miyabi-kun, I _can't_ perform! I'll freeze up. Just let Inoue-kun take the lead again."

Miyabi leveled a look at him. "Kuroko, there are two male leads in _Phantom._"

* * *

A week later found Kuroko standing in front of Miyabi, the first and second year directors, and their faculty adviser, Mikoshiba-sensei. He was sweating something fierce, and was glad he'd rolled the deodorant under his arms a few extra times that morning. "Kuroko Tetsuya," he said. "I am auditioning for the part of the Phantom."

The two younger directors looked dubious, Mikoshiba-sensei looked surprised, and Miyabi looked smug. "What will you be singing?" the adviser asked, his voice a perfect example of how a bass voice should sound.

"_Music of the Night._"

He nodded. "Go ahead, then. Whenever you're ready."

Kuroko felt very much like Christine in the beginning of _Think of Me:_ scared, pressured, unsure. After a nerve-wracking moment, he nodded to Miyabi, signaling him to start the instrumental track.

_"Night time sharpens_  
_"Heightens each sensation_  
_"Darkness stirs and wakes_  
_"Imagination_  
_"Silently the senses_  
_"Abandon their defenses_

_"Slowly, gently_  
_"Night unfurls its splendor_  
_"Grasp it, sense it_  
_"Tremulous and tender_  
_"Turn your face away_  
_"From the garish light of day._  
_"Turn your thoughts away_  
_"From cold, unfeeling light,_  
_"And listen to the music of the night._

_"Close your eyes_  
_"And surrender to your darkest dreams._  
_"Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before._  
_"Close your eyes,_  
_"Let your your spirit start to soar._  
_"And you'll live as you've never lived before._

_"Softly, deftly_  
_"Music shall caress you_  
_"Hear it, feel it_  
_"Secretly possess you_  
_"Open up your mind_  
_"Let your fantasies unwind_  
_"In this darkness that you know you cannot fight_  
_"The darkness of the music of the night_

_"Let your mind_  
_"Start a journey through a strange new world_  
_"Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_  
_"Let your soul take you where you long to be._  
_"Only then can you belong to me_

_"Floating, falling_  
_"Sweet intoxication_  
_"Touch me, trust me_  
_"Savor each sensation_  
_"Let the dream begin_  
_"Let your darker side give in_  
_"To the power of the music that I write_  
_"The power of the music of the night_

_"You alone can make my song take flight_  
_Help me make the music of the night."_

Kuroko was relieved when the final note was sung. He had, miraculously, not messed up horribly. His voice was on pitch and his dynamics were decent. He knew how easy it was to lose control of one's voice from his three years' experience of working with singers. His face feeling hotter than the sun, Kuroko turned his gaze on the panel of "judges" to try to deduce their thoughts.

Miyabi had a shit-eating grin painted on his face, eyes victorious. Mikoshiba-sensei looked dumbfounded. The first year director breathed, "Holy crap." The second year director looked like he was about to pass out.

Kuroko decided that this constituted a win.

* * *

_Phantom of the Opera_ Cast List

Christine Daeé...Honda Sakura

Raoul de Chagny...Inoue Takeru

Phantom...Kuroko Tetsuya

Mme. Giry...Minamoto Ichigo

Meg Giry...Nishida Hana

Carlotta Giudicelli...Homura Miku

M. Richard Firmin...Nakamura Fuji

M. Giles André...Tanaka Makoto

Joseph Buquet...Yoshida Kai

Ubaldo Piangi...Watanabe Sota

All other members of the third year drama club will be extras, such as the ballerinas and the Opéra attendees.

Thank you very much,

Miyabi Tadashi, Third Year Director

* * *

Kuroko and Inoue were two very different people. Inoue was the epitome of a popular guy; he was very handsome, was always smiling, did decently in school grade-wise, and had a devout group of friends that would follow him to the ends of the earth. Kuroko, on the other hand, looked decent at best, hardly ever smiled, got excellent grades due to his lack of social life, and had only two friends to speak of.

The drama club was stunned that they were both leads.

It was, in fact, odd that they should put on a production with two male leads and only one female. The closest they'd come was their first year at Teikou, when they performed _South Pacific._ Inoue had played Lieutenant Cable, a charismatic young man who has a brief affair with an island girl before he dies in battle. Inoue also played the lead the following year during their production of _Les Miserablés_. All in all, Inoue was a leading man.

And Kuroko was just a shadow.

* * *

In spite of his lack of previous experience, Kuroko breezed through the initial stages of practice. He hit all his notes, memorized all his lines. His choreography was studiously studied, and his costuming was constantly being tailored to fit his slim body.

Because of their roles, Kuroko, Inoue, and Honda spent a lot of their free time together. Kuroko and Honda were in the same class in school, and the three of them began meeting up with Miyabi in the club room for extra practice. In the process, they became close friends. It wasn't uncommon for Inoue to invite them to his home for study groups or for dinner, and Kuroko started tutoring Honda in Japanese Literature. Kuroko was happier than he been in a long time.

And then those stupid feelings got in the way.

* * *

Kuroko knew from a young age that he wasn't into girls. While boys in his elementary school waited eagerly for the day when the girls they liked gave them chocolates, Kuroko was much more interested in reading his books. Since he'd never been particularly interested in any boys in his class, Kuroko assumed that he was asexual or something along those lines.

That was why, one day, as he and Inoue were studying for an English test, and Kuroko realized how much he wanted to kiss the other actor, his first thought was, _God dammit._

Why, oh _why_ did it have to be Inoue? He'd just gotten two new friends! Why did he have to like one of them?

Of course, he couldn't voice these frustrations. If he did, he would definitely lose Inoue as a friend. He wasn't sure of Honda's stance on homosexuality, but he wasn't willing to risk it by telling her. And Miyabi couldn't keep his trap shut. If he knew, so would the entire school. So, his only logical choice was to contact Ogiwara.

But he couldn't.

Ogiwara still didn't know that Kuroko wasn't in the basketball club. He was afraid of how his oldest, most precious friend would react if he found out that Kuroko couldn't keep his promise.

All his options considered and exhausted, Kuroko decided he would have to suffer in silence. _Just until graduation,_ he told himself.

* * *

"Kuroko-kun, you look so _good!"_ Honda squealed when she saw Kuroko in full costume and make up for the first time.

He really did look like a phantom in this, he mused. His black trousers were expertly tailored, as were his black silk jacket and frilled white dress shirt. A cloak wrapped around his shoulders, thick and heavy. His shoes gleamed almost blindingly, and he knew he'd have to scuff them up a bit unless he wanted to ruin his vision. His black wig fit over the sparse blond one easily, and his mask rested comfortably over the make up that detailed the Phantom's disfigurement.

Kuroko unmarred face heated slightly at her compliment. "You look nice as well, Honda-san." Her curly blonde wig spilled over the shoulders of her white gown, looking as natural as her actual black hair did. The make up made her look innocent and naíve, like a real ingénue. In an attempt to sound casual, Kuroko added, "Inoue-kun is a lucky man, to be the victor in our battle for your affections."

"Did I hear my name?" came a smooth voice from the doorway of the dressing room. There stood Inoue, his naturally brown hair slicked back and expertly styled. He was, perhaps, the only member of the cast that didn't require a wig. He had little make up on, and his suit fit him wonderfully. "Wow, the two of you look simply magnificent!" he cried dramatically. "I'm going to get upstaged!"

"Excuse you," Kuroko deadpanned. "Who's the play named after? It's not called 'Viscout of the Opera,' good sir."

Honda lifted a dainty hand up to her mouth and giggled. "He's got a point, Takeru-kun."

"Tetsuya-kun, you _wound_ me!"

As always, Kuroko's stomach did a little flip when Inoue said his name. "You'll survive, I'm sure."

Miyabi poked his head through the door then. "Five minutes til practice, lady and gentlemen! Don't want to be late to your first dress rehearsal, do you?"

Honda gasped a little and picked up her skirts. "Let's get going!"

As they ran to the stage, Kuroko tried not to dwell to long on how attractive Inoue was in costume.

* * *

It was opening night, and Kuroko was trying really hard to not wrinkle his costume.

The nerves were worse than he'd anticipated. As a spotlight, he'd never felt like he was going to violently throw up in the nearest trash can. He was slightly worried that all of his makeup would wash off with how profusely he was sweating. _How am I going to get through this performance?_

Inoue was irritatingly calm throughout the whole bit. The cast and crew had been asked to arrive early so all the costuming could be done leisurely and the stage could be set adequately. Kuroko, Inoue, and Honda had been done first, and now that his mic had been checked for feedback and battery life, Kuroko had nothing to do until his first few lines in _Angel of Music_ except worry.

Honda was a little better than him, but not as at ease as Inoue. "What if I mess up, Kuroko-kun?"

"You'll be fine, Honda-san. Miyabi-kun made sure of that."

"I hope so."

As if summoned, Miyabi's voice called, "Five minutes to curtain! Get ready for the auction scene! Auctioneer, Raoul, and extras to the stage now!"

Inoue turned his head to wink at Kuroko and Honda. "Wish me luck."

* * *

At last, it was time for the Mirror scene. Kuroko stood behind a large framed mirror, rigged so the glass would rotate and allow Honda to pass through. The platform behind the mirror would quickly rise them up to the scaffolding they would descend for the title song.

"Well," said Honda as Christine, "father _is_ dead, Raoul, and I _have_ been visited by the Angel of Music."

"No doubt of it," said Inoue as Raoul. "And now, we go to supper."

"No, Raoul, the Angel of Music is very strict."

"Well, I shan't keep you up late."

"No-"

"_You_ must change, _I_ must get my hat. Two minutes! Little Lotte."

A sharp bang. "Things have _changed,_ Raoul."

Kuroko took a deep breath.

_"__Insolent boy, this slave of fashion,  
__"Basking in your glory!  
"Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor,  
"Sharing in my triumph!"_

Honda's voice answered back, shaking in-character.

_"Angel, I hear you, speak,  
__"I listen.  
__"Stay by my side,  
__"Guide me.  
__"Angel, my soul was weak,  
__"Forgive me.  
__"Enter at last, master."_

_"Flattering child, you shall know me.  
"See why in shadow I hide.  
"Look at your face in the mirror.  
"I am there inside!"_

_"Angel of Music, guide and guardian,  
"Grant to me your glory!  
"Angel of Music, hide no longer!  
"Come to me, strange angel!"_

_"I am your Angel of Music...  
"Come to the Angel of Music...  
"I am your Angel of Music...  
"Come to the Angel of Music..."_

As he sang this final bit, the mirror slowly rotated. The lighting was rigged so that he was barely visible, while Honda in her white gown stood out against the black. As if in a trance, she walked to him, taking his outstretched hand. As soon as the mirror had rotated back to normal, she scrambled onto the platform and it began to rise as Inoue screamed, "Christine!"

"Good job," Honda whispered, covering her mic with her hand. "You sounded very _seductive._"

"No thanks."

* * *

The hardest part of the entire musical was the _Point of No Return_ trio in the final lair scene. With all three of the leads singing reprises of different songs at the same time, it was a bit chaotic. This scene had given them all trouble since the start of practice, and Kuroko could only pray they'd do fine.

Kuroko started first.

_"Monsieur, I bid you welcome._  
_"Did you think that I would harm her?_  
_"Why would I make her pay_  
_"For the sins which are yours?"_

After the last note, almost roared rather than sung, Kuroko sprang on Inoue, fastening a red noose around his neck.

_"Order your fine horses now!_  
_"Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!_  
_"Nothing can save you now,_  
_"Except, perhaps, Christine..._

_"Start a new life with me._  
_"Buy his freedom with your love!_  
_"Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death!_  
_"This is the choice,_  
_"This is the point of no return!"_

Honda, from her position kneeling on the floor, looked up, face a perfect mask of sorrow and fury.

_"The tears I might have shed_  
_"For your dark fate,_  
_"Grow cold and turn to tears of hate!"_

That was when the chaos started.

_"Christine, forgive me, please forgive me..._  
_"I did it all for you,_  
_"And all for nothing..."_

_"Farewell, my fallen idol and false friend_  
_"We had such hopes, and now those hopes are shattered!"_

_"Too late for turning back..._  
_"Too late for prayers and useless pity..."_

_"Say you love him_  
_"And my life is over..."_

_"Past all hope of cries for help._  
_"No point in fighting,"_

_"For either way you choose you cannot win._  
_"(Either way you choose he has to win!)"_

_"So do you end your days with me,_  
_"Or do you send him to his grave?"_

_"Why make her lie to you to save me?"_

_"Past the point of no return"_

_"Angel of Music..."_

_"For pity's sake, Christine, say no!"_

_"Who deserves this?"_

_"The final threshold..."_

"Don't throw your life away for my sake!"

_"Why do you curse mercy?"_

_"His life is now the prize_  
_"Which you must earn!"_

_"I fought so hard to free you..."_

_"Angel of Music..."_

_"You've passed the point of no return!"_

_"You deceived me!_  
_"I gave my mind, blindly!"_

_"You try my patience..._  
_"Make your choice!"_

As if a switch had been flipped, Honda's entire demeanor changed. She went from anger to pity.

_"Pitiful creature of darkness,_  
_"What kind of life have you known?_  
_"God give me courage to show you,_  
_"You are not alone..."_

Her lips met his in what was definitely _not_ the stage kiss they'd rehearsed. Kuroko, while stunned, couldn't do anything about it without breaking character. Inoue's anguished "NO!" seemed a little more intense than it had in practice, as well, and Kuroko felt his heart drop.

Inoue liked Honda.

This mild heartbreak made acting out the rest of the scene easier. He was, in that moment, the Phantom. Defeated and pining, he let his real emotions take the place of the fake ones as Inoue and Honda left the stage. Whimpering and still clutching the discarded wedding veil, Kuroko curled up under his cloak on the chair. It had a trap door he could slip down before Nishida and her mob reached the lair to create an air of mystery about his disappearance.

Once he was down there, he wished he didn't have to emerge.

* * *

The curtain call went smoothly. The many members of the ballet corps and Buquet went first, and then Firmin and André. Then came Carlotta and Piangi, and then Mme Giry and Meg.

Finally, Honda and Inoue met at center stage. Inoue made a show of kissing her hand, and she curtsied and he bowed.

Then, it was Kuroko's turn.

Mask and wig firmly in place once more, he strode onto the stage with the Phantom's confidence, taking a deep, swooping bow. Inoue and Honda stepped up to join him; Inoue shook his hand, and Honda offered her hand for another kiss. He then grasped both their hands, gesturing for the rest of the cast to step up for the final bow.

Then Kuroko heard it.

"Whoot! Go, Kuroko!"

With a start, Kuroko realized whose voice that was.

_What's Shige-kun doing here?_

* * *

Family and friends were allowed to come to the green room after the performance, and, sure enough, Kuroko was easily tracked down by his grandmother and Shige-kun. He hadn't changed a bit, Kuroko mused as they hugged.

"Shige-kun, how did you know I was in the play?" Kuroko asked, keeping a firm reign on his emotions.

His grandmother chuckled. "I told him, Tetsuya. I thought you'd want you oldest friend to see your musical debut."

Kuroko flushed scarlet and Shige-kun laughed. "You were _awesome,_ Kuroko! How come you never sang for me when we were kids?"

"I never thought you would be interested."

A sudden hand on his shoulder almost made Kuroko jump. "Tetsuya, wanna make some introductions?" said Inoue's voice from somewhere behind him.

"I-Inoue-kun, this is my grandmother and Ogiwara Shigehiro. Grandmother, Shige-kun, this is Inoue Takeru."

Shige-kun regarded Inoue with a small manner of defensiveness. "I'm his childhood friend," he said firmly.

With an easy laugh, Inoue swung his arm around Kuroko's shoulders. "Me and Tetsuya have become pretty good friends over the production."

Kuroko's grandmother smiled gently. "That's good to hear. Tetsuya has never been good at making friends."

Kuroko groaned. "Thank you, Grandmother. I have to get changed out of my costume. I'll meet you outside."

Taking the hint, Kuroko's grandmother placed a hand on Shige-kun's arm and steered him from the green room. Once they were gone, Inoue swung around so he and Kuroko were face to face. "Can we talk a minute? It won't take long, promise."

"Sure."

Kuroko followed Inoue into the black room off the green room. There were fewer people in here, since it was mostly used for storing props. As a result, the quarters were pretty tight. Kuroko tried not to think about how close their bodies were.

There were a few moments of silence until Inoue spoke up again. "Uh, Tetsuya, about the final lair scene..."

Kuroko's head fell. _Of course. He wants to warn me away from Honda-san. _"I'm sorry. I don't know why Honda-san did that."

"It's not your fault, Tetsuya. It just, ah, made me realize something."

_Here it comes_. Kuroko braced himself for the inevitable heartbreak that would ensue.

"I like you, Tetsuya."

_What?_

Kuroko's head snapped up, eyes wide and face red. "E-excuse me?"

Inoue seemed just as flustered. "I hated it when Sakura did that. I wanted to rip her away from you! I mean, you're probably not into guys, and I probably just made this really awkward, but we're so close to graduation, and I didn't want to regret anything."

Things started slowing down, giving Kuroko time to think. _Holy crap, he likes me, too. This isn't unrequited!_ It only took him a moment to make his decision.

Grabbing Inoue by the collar of his costume, Kuroko pulled him down the slight distance to connect their lips.

* * *

**Notes:**

**The part for the Phantom is actually a tenor part, and that's what I imagine Kuroko's voice range to be.**

**In the book, Christine is blonde, and I want a blonde Christine, dammit.**

**I know there are probably proper Japanese translations for _Phantom of the Opera_, but I like the English lyrics a lot, so I kept them.**

**I went about the production like my school does, so if this is different from the way Japanese schools do it, I don't care.**

**The production is based of the 25th Anniversary performance at Royal Albert Hall. The whole show, along with the extras at the end, is available for free on YouTube.**


	2. IMPORTANT AN

I've got a few things to share with you all. Some, you may like. Some, you may not.

I am leaving effefffdotnet for AO3. My username on there is the same as here, and I'll be keeping this account so I can re-read my stories and see how much I've grown. The only stories I'm going to revise/be continuing are:

My Genderbent HTTYD fics

The Detective's Daughter

Lupus Dannialis

If anyone else is interested in continuing my abandoned works, feel free to do so! I'm sorry to bounce this on you, but I think it's for the best.

Signing off,

LittleMissWolfie


End file.
